


Change Will Come

by annoyingdots



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother Feels, Brotherly Bonding, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gavin swears every sentence lmao, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Minor Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Multi, Rock Band, Sibling Rivalry, Skipping Class, Slow Burn, Texting, Tina and Gavin want Gavin to be happy, everyone is human, will add more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoyingdots/pseuds/annoyingdots
Summary: Senior year has begun, Gavin has declared this to be his year. Nother was going to stand in his way, but it seemed like Gavin had the worst luck in the world. Maybe with the help from his friends and from a new student, Gavin could have the year he dreamt of having.





	Change Will Come

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! It's been a while since I've written a fanfic and this was honestly so much fun to write! (❁´‿`❁)*✲ﾟ*
> 
> I LIVE for high school fics and I thought I should contribute to the DBH fandom with this.
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy!!!

As Gavin stumbled from his bedroom to the hallway, he was starting to question his life choices.

  
During his summer, Gavin spent his time as any other teenager would. His time consisted of talking with his friends until the ass crack of dawn, a wide variety of weird moments with his family, and preparing for the upcoming school year.

  
But like most teenagers, he developed a  _horrendous_  sleep cycle. Despite the many warnings his mother had given him, he never listened.

  
He should have listened.

  
Now he’s standing in front of the mirror, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Fuck..” He mumbled quietly, grimacing at how the dark circles somehow accentuated the scar on the bridge of his nose.

  
Gavin took a deep breath, shaking his head gently. “No. No, this year is  _going_  to be different,” He said firmly to his reflection. “You are going to be proactive, organized, and responsible for once in your life. Christ, if you’re lucky, you may even get a date.” He continued, giving himself a sharp glare.

  
“Gavin?! Come on! Finish getting ready and get some breakfast! Oh, don’t forget that I need a picture before we leave!” His mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

  
As he gave his reflection another look over before exhaling slowly, he leaned forward. “This is  _my_  god damn year, and I  _refuse_  to let it go wrong.” Gavin assured himself once more before he started to get ready for school.

  
\---

  
While sitting in the passenger's seat of his mom’s car, a feeling of dread began to wash over. His grip tightened along the sides of his bag.

  
Of course, his mother was onto his quiet behavior almost immediately. “Feeling okay, pumpkin?” She asked in a gentle tone, momentarily meeting Gavin’s gaze. “It’s your big year, Gav. You should be excited!”

  
And she was right. This was Gavin's final year of high school before he’s swept right into the sweet embrace of adulthood.

  
“I feel fine, mom. It’s just another school year,” His gaze shifting from his bag to the fall scenery outside his window. “I just want this to go by quickly.” Gavin’s head fell back slightly, a small groan slipping out as he caught sight of the drop off lane at the school.

  
A soft chuckle came from his mom before she removed her hand from the steering wheel to pat his knee. “You know Gav, I was a teenager once,” She grinned before refocusing on the other cars in the lane. “I know how you feel pumpkin and trust me when I say this. It’ll be over before you know it. Just try to have as much fun as you possibly can, this may the last time you see some of your friends.”

  
Gavin bit his lip, he never thought about that he could lose contact with his two closest friends, Tina and Chris. Before he could respond, however, the car came to a stop, and it was his time to get out. “Bye mom, see you later,” He paused before quickly leaning over the center console to hug her. “Love you.” He mumbled, moving to open the door.

  
“Love you too pumpkin. Make smart choices!” She yelled at her son’s back. “Oh! And before you go, I spoke with your father. He wants you to be nicer to your brother. So, please? For me?”

  
Right. Gavin had  _forgotten_  entirely about his half-brother, Elijah. His sleazeball of a father was feeling sentimental this year.

  
His father's plans were to move back into the city with the woman he had cheated on his mother with but to make matters even worse.

  
His half-brother, Elijah, will now be attending his school.

  
His weird, overly eccentric brother who was older than him by two months.

  
Sure, he had another younger half-sister, but Gavin didn’t have a problem with Chloe. There was something about Elijah that got on his nerves. And Elijah  _loved_  to mess with Gavin.

  
“I’ll try, but I’m not gonna try to seek him out.” Gavin wanted to make his mom happy but was he wasn’t too keen on being civil with Elijah.

  
Gavin closed the door before the car behind his mom’s car began to honk. As he started to walk away, his mother clicked her tongue at him to grab his attention.

  
“Try Gavin! No matter what, he’s still your brother. I think you two could be close if you work at it.  _Try_  Gav! Love ya!” She smiled brightly at her son and gave him a wave before driving off to work.

  
The teen just rolled his eyes, smiling to himself. “This is my year,  _my_  year.” He whispered, ignoring the slight churn in his stomach as he walked into school.

  
Gavin knew that this was going to be  _the_  year he remembered forever.

  
\---

  
“Gavin! Gavin, come here!” Tina yelled from the table where the trio had typically met in the mornings. “Let me see your schedule. Chris is  _such_  an ass, and he doesn’t have any classes with me. If it’s the same with you, you are dead to me.” She finished with a cheerful smile, her eyes scanning the paper Gavin had previously offered her. Tina groaned before glaring at her friend. “I’m all alone, thanks for nothing guys.”

  
Chris’s head fell back with a laugh, quickly snatching the paper from Tina’s hands. “Hey, we have quite a few classes together. But, it looks like you’re all alone first and sixth. I have no idea who’s in your literature or forensics class so, good luck with that.” He smiled reassuringly which had helped eased Gavin’s nerves.

  
As the group continued to chat amongst themselves, Gavin knew that this was a great start to his senior year.

  
However, like most things in Gavin’s life,  _everything_  has to be a shitshow.

  
In the midst of their heated discussion, the intercom cut their conversation short.

  
“Would Gavin Reed please come to the principal's office? Thanks.”

  
Chris looked back at Gavin, giving his friend a puzzled expression. “Wonder what that’s about..”

  
An irritated grumble was the only response that Gavin was seemingly capable of making. Slowly, he began to pull his body out of his seat. Tina chuckled, giving him a harsh pat on the back. “You’ll live Gav. It’s probably something stupidly simple, but, if it’s not, text us everything. I need something interesting to happen today.”

  
“Yeah yeah, got it. I’ll keep you both updated on this, I guess.” Gavin waved to his friends as he leisurely walked to the principal’s office.

  
\---

  
Well, Gavin's day had to turn into an absolute fucking nightmare.

  
Of fucking course, here he was, sitting next to the biggest asshole he has ever met.

  
Elijah  _fucking_  Kamski, his half-brother.

  
To make everything so much better, his father, decided that Gavin would be the best candidate to show his  _dear_  brother Elijah around. What a fucking prick.

  
“Gavin, we would appreciate your help. I’m certain your father would agree with me.” The principal, looked between the pair, noticing the discomfort almost immediately. “It’s only for a couple of weeks or whenever Elijah feels comfortable around campus.”

  
As if right on cue, Gavin swears he can see the bastard smirk at him. Fucker.

  
“Well, Mr. Fowler, I don’t know. I am just so accustomed to a small school setting. Plus Gavin has been here for all of his high school career.” Elijah stated, his voice filled with fake worry. “I think it would be best to have my  _amazing_  brother at my side.”

  
Of course, Elijah was the more charismatic sibling, but Gavin wasn't expecting for Mr. Fowler to be on his side almost  _instantly_. “Gavin, to be quite frank, you do not have a choice. Your father discussed this with me, and your brother wants your help as well. Now, you can agree to this or I can call your mother so you can explain why you aren’t helping Elijah,” He warned the teenager, wanting them both out of his office as soon as possible. “Your decision, Mr. Reed.”

  
Gavin swallowed hard, his leg bouncing out of nervousness. If he agrees to this, it would just be a few weeks. Plus, it would make his family happy which would result in some easy brownie points. Or he could say no, which would result in a long, yet heated phone call with his mom. His mother would most likely, ground him for a few weeks, but, he would be free from being a chauffeur.

  
Should he be an unwilling participant in showing Elijah around or get off his duties to be punished? Will he make his mother happy or disappoint her? Of course, the latter did happen  _quite_  a lot. The former, however, was  _always_  tempting.

  
Life hasn’t always been easy for his mom and him. And this would make everything a little easier.

  
Gavin clicked his tongue, trying to prepare himself mentally for what he was about to say. “Fuck..” He started, ignoring the sharp glare from Mr. Fowler. “I.. I’ll do it. I’ll be Elijah’s guide around the school,” His voice was flat as he spoke and lacked enthusiasm. “No need to call my mom.”

  
“Great. I knew you would come around eventually. You will take Elijah to all of his classes before you head to yours so that we can get you a pass for that. Other than that, show Elijah around and make sure he knows his way around the campus. We want to ensure that all of our students here at this school have a wonderful experience.” He gave Gavin a brief smile. “You’ll be making several people happy.”

  
Sometimes, doing the right thing felt pretty good. At this moment, however, it certainly made Gavin feel like shit.

  
“Great,” Gavin managed to spit out before standing from the rickety chair. “Come on, Elijah. Let’s get this over with.” He picked up his bag and took the note from Mr. Fowler. While he waited for his brother to follow him, he crossed his arms across his chest. After a quick goodbye, the two brothers were on their way.

  
\---

  
Once they were out of the office, Gavin abruptly stopped to glare at Elijah. “Listen, fuckface. I don’t want to be here, and neither do you. We both know the way to make dad stop being an ass is to do what he says. You’re a genius. I’m pretty sure you know the school layout better than most people,” He began, taking in his brother’s smug expression. “I’ll take you to all of your stupid classes and whatever else for  _only_  two weeks. No bonding, don’t talk to me outside of when I have to show you around and  _don’t_  be a dick.” Gavin snapped, letting his finger jab at his chest.

  
Elijah simply rolled his eyes, pushing Gavin’s finger aside and shoved the paper against his chest. “Well, that’s quite..  _bold_  of you, younger brother.” He said with a curt laugh, “You don’t have to worry about me wanting to befriend you. Of course, I certainly look forward to annoying the ever living shit out of you.” Elijah finished with a sly smirk. “For now though, aren’t you supposed to be doing something? Like, maybe, taking me to my class?”

  
A fresh wave of anger washed over, but rather than act on his feelings, he forced a fake smile. “Well,  _pardon me_ , Elijah. Let’s get a fucking move on it.”

  
\---

  
Gavin ensured that Elijah was in the proper classroom despite how tempting it was to make him go to the wrong room. Before the late bell had gone off, Gavin entered his class as everyone was getting settled. After he gave the instructor a quick show of his pass, his eyes scanned the room, wishing he knew someone so that he could complain about his current situation.

  
Instead, Gavin pulled out his phone and opened the group chat he shared with Tina and Chris. At least they’d be happy to hear his complaining.

  
**Dipshit:**  Guys, you won’t believe what just happened

  
**Dipshit:**  It’s an absolute fucking nightmare

  
**Tuna:**  What’s up?? You okay Gav?? I’m ready to kick some ass if you need it

  
**Dipshit:**  Nah, I’m okay, just shocked and pissed lmao

  
**Dipshit:**  It’s just that The Bastard™ is now going to school here

  
**Tofu:**  Holy shit

  
**Tofu:**  The Bastard™?!?!

  
**Tuna:**  I remember you saying something about him moving back to the city. But holy fucking shit I didn’t think he’d come to school here tho

  
**Dipshit:**  Same here… Fucccck me. OH! To make it even BETTER, I have to show him around for

  
**Dipshit:**  Two. Fucking. Weeks.

  
**Tofu:**  Gav... I hate to say this but… you’re pretty fucked

  
**Dipshit:**  God this fucking BLOWS. I cannot even emphasize how this is so unfair :\

  
**Dipshit:**  I hope it ends quickly

  
**Tuna:**  I know you won’t listen to me, but you shouldn’t concentrate on it so much

  
**Tuna:**  I know what’ll keep your mind of this shitfest ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

  
**Dipshit:**  ??? What is it??

  
**Tuna:**  The obvious, duh! Band practice! It’ll get us even more prepared for the show!

  
**Tofu:**  Yeah! That would be fun Gav! You’ll be with the two coolest people, AND you will be making music!

  
**Tofu:**  It’s a win-win :)

  
**Tuna:**  Yeah!!! Gav, c’mon! PLEEAASSEE?!

  
**Dipshit:**  Christ okay! We can have practice tonight. My house? 7 pm??

  
**Tofu:**  Hell yeah!!

  
**Tuna:**  Hope your day goes better Gav（*´▽｀*）

  
**Tuna:**  BUT, don’t bitch about anything else for the rest of the day. Save it for band practice.

  
**Tuna:**  That way I can have music, food, and good entertainment from you!

  
**Dipshit:**  Lol okay okay

 

\---

 

Once classes had ended, Gavin decided to walk around the school as he waited for his mom to pick him up. As his footsteps echoed throughout the mostly empty halls, he allowed himself to process his day fully.

 

By far, Gavin's day was undoubtedly the most eventful first day of school he has  _ ever _ had.

 

What Gavin had struggled wrapping his mind around was the fact that his father was meddling in his life. Why now? His father, Robert, had all of the time in the world, but why his senior year? Could be his father’s way of trying to get in some last minute bonding between Elijah and him before they both head off to college. Gavin had no idea what this could all entail, but he hoped that it wouldn’t go past showing his brother around.

 

Well, at least his mother would enjoy listening to him rant about this. Unless if his mother was in cahoots with Robert. No, that is absolute nonsense, she wouldn’t do that to Gavin.

 

Would she? Shit, he hoped not.

 

His legs stopped working, however, letting out a frustrated sigh. “What the hell am I going to do. Everything is just a giant ass mess.” He lamented, kicking his shoe against the tile floor, looking at his reflection in the trophy cabinet. Granted, he knew that he would look a little rough since he had only gotten about four hours of sleep. But somehow, he seemed a whole lot worse now than he did this morning.

 

How the  _ fuck _ is that even possible.

 

“God damn it, this is supposed to be  _ my _ year.” His voice faltered, losing confidence with each syllable with his statement. “Come on dude, these two weeks will be over before you know it and  _ your _ year will begin.” He asserted, a weak smile gracing his features.

 

Before he could continue his pep talk, however, his phone went off with a text from his mom. Gavin felt relieved that he was  _ finally _ able to go home.

 

As he turned around to make his way towards the front doors, it felt as he had walked right into a wall. Just perfect, he just had to walk into someone and make that said person drop their belongings.

 

“Oh shit! God, I am so sorry!” He sputtered out quickly, feeling horrible about the incident as he kneeled down to help the stranger out to help pick up the textbooks. “I am so sorry about this I wasn’t...” His voice faltered as Gavin's grey eyes were met with a pair of warm, brown eyes.

 

“No, you’re okay. I totally should have been more careful and watch where I’m walking. Sorry for bumping into you.” The cute stranger responded and gave Gavin a gentle smile. “My name is Connor. I just moved here.”

 

Oh god, there he was, unable to look away from Connor, who was  _ very _ cute.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Connor. I’m Gavin.” He gave the other teen a small, shy smile. Gavin looked down at the book in his arms before quickly handing them back to Connor as he stood up correctly.

 

“Thanks for the help, Gavin. And again, I am so sorry for running right into you.” Connor gave him an apologetic expression before replacing it with his small smile. “Hope to see you around, Gavin.”

 

Gavin nodded like an idiot, watching as Connor walked away. “Holy.. shit..” He muttered under his breath, entirely in disbelief in what had happened.

 

This day was indeed the most irritating and confusing day he has ever had.

 

However, what brought him back to the real world was the fact that his phone was  _ consistently _ buzzing in his back pocket. “Shit!” He looked out the window only to see his other glaring at him. Gavin let out an irritated whine, his feet moving quickly towards the front door to make his way out to his mom’s car.

 

Oh, how his mother was going to  _ love _ this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this first part was short, but since I am enjoying this so much, I plan to make the next chapters longer! Let me know how you feel about this series and make sure to leave kudos!
> 
> Here's my Tumblr!: http://annoyingdots.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also, Dipshit = Gavin | Tuna = Tina | Tofu = Chris


End file.
